


Silly Little Samurai Stories

by Zommbro



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Samurai Jack - Freeform, Smut, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zommbro/pseuds/Zommbro
Summary: A Collection of Samurai Jack x Reader Drabbles.





	1. Little Red String

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's going back to the past, and he knows you can't go with him. He also knows when he defeats Aku you will cease to exist- so he asks you, "-If you could have anything you ever dreamed- or wanted, what would it be?"

He'd be going back soon…. Back to a past that no longer would have you in it. Back to a time where his status as a prince would be re-established, and he would take over as the emperor. The thought buzzed around your mind and made your stomach hurt….

There was also one other thought that stuck like glue…

Would you even exist anymore?

There was a saying you often heard- that time was like a drop of water hitting a calm lake. It rippled and spread, creating waves and never being the same again. It would calm, but it would never be exactly as it was before. So there was a strong possibility…. You would no longer be apart of this world.

Lost in your thoughts, your traveling companion sat beside you, a worried look in his midnight eyes. He always could tell when you were upset…. And it hurt his heart.

“Are you alright Cherry?” he addressed you by the nickname you were given- rather than your actual name.

When you both had met, it had been beneath a lone cherry blossom tree, in one of the few areas untouched by Aku's evil- hidden from the world. Thinking back? Knowing how it all would end now? There was a part of you that ached and wished you'd never left…. That you'd stayed there and were left oblivious to Jack's short time left here before returning to the past- where he could put an end to Aku's evil.

You didn't wish to stop him- and you couldn't ask him not to go. It was selfish, and although it hurt? It would benefit the world.

“….I'm gonna miss you,” you stated, pulling your knees up to your chest, and burying your chin in them, forcing a smile for him to see.

There was a long and still silence as you both sat there and gazed at the stars. An overwhelming sense of sadness caressing over the both of you.

Jack was torn. He knew there was a strong chance he would never see you again. He knew once he defeated Aku this world would cease to exist. He knew….

He knew you would cease to exist.

His features furrowed- he didn't want to lose anymore friends. The ones he had already lost? The ones that had come and gone? They would not be able to come back regardless…. There was no stopping that. But the ones that still lived and breathed? The ones that still fought every day for the freedom of their world?

He felt guilty taking away their lives. Especially yours…

“I…. I am sorry,” he looked down in shame at the grass, as a gentle breeze blew and made the small blades dance.

“It's not your fault Jack…. Don't be so hard on yourself,” the words you'd spoken over a million times- at least you swore you had- danced over your lips again.

“It…. Would have never happened if...” he stopped and shut his eyes tighter as he gripped the grass beside him into his palms, and small tearing was heard from the dirt.

You knew it would be painless- not to exist. It would be a blink, and everything would be over. At least you told yourself that… it made the idea of… well technically dying, a lot easier.

Reaching over you took his hand in your own and held it tightly in your fingers, until your knuckles were white. Only once he unclenched his fists from the earth, did you do the same.

Silence was a companion you both knew too well. A thing that strengthened your bond surprisingly. A thing that kept you both aware that the other still breathed.

“-What would you want?” Jack spoke, softly.

“I'm sorry?” You realized you'd only caught the last bit of his question.

“I said- if you could have anything you ever dreamed- or wanted, what would it be?” he seemed dead serious, and determined to make it happen.

You paused, and gave a small nod. Releasing the hold on his hand and your legs, you turned to face him- a gentle look in your eyes, “It doesn't have to be anything really big if I don't want it to be right?”

Jack gave a nod, “No- but it can be whatever you've dreamed of,”

'Thump, Thump, Thump….' your heart clenched, and you turned to him once more.

“I always wanted to get married- nothing big, but a small wedding- even a private one would be nice…. Something like my mother had!” you recalled your adoptive mother having a wonderful wedding, and several pictures of the event danced in your thoughts.

“I...” he stopped a moment and rubbed his chin, “I… could arrange that…. If you would allow me?”

“I wouldn't mind,” you felt yourself feeling ashamed, as you wanted the samurai before you…. Another selfish want.

“Alright then, here it goes….” he reached around in his bag, and removed a small red string, “I am sorry…. But this is all I carry with my person…. I hope that in your eyes it suffices?”

A look of confusion laced over your features as you gazed at the item in hand. However, before you could ask why- you found him taking your hand and lightly tying the string around your ring finger, before taking the opposite end and tying it around his own ring finger.

Your heart fluttered.

“Cherry? Would you do the honor of being my wife? Even if our time is short- I will love you and cherish you, I will be the husband you need- even if my attempts may be sub par to what you deserve...” his breath shook much like his hands, “Till death do us part, across time- nothing can pull my heart from yours…. Cherry? I… I….,”

You felt your throat tighten, and gripped his hands, before pressing your foreheads together as closely as you could- taking in the feeling of being near the other.

“I…. I do…. Till death do us part…,” you shook a bit, his hands feeling so large in yours….

“I do not do this because I pity you Cherry…. Please…. Understand this...” Jack's pleas were almost desperate, his throat sounding scratchy- as if he was holding back his own cries.

“I…. what…?” you had an idea of what he wanted to say- but dare you believe it to be what you desired and wished for? Dare you believe the other cared as deeply as you did for him…?

“I… our time…. Through the seasons… through the years- Cherry, you did not age just as I did… and… we have spent so much time together…. Cherry…. I love you,” he let out a tired breath, before he closed what little distance lay between you both in a warm kiss.

The tender feeling of his lips brushing yours was almost like a spark of fire in your stomach igniting. Your senses ablaze, and desperate.

Strong arms wrapped around you, and held you close and firmly to his bod, his face burrowing into your neck as soon as the kiss had broken. There was no mistaking the feeling burning in your stomach, and the pounding drum in your chest…

You loved him. You loved him with all your heart- and…. If he could stop Aku? You knew that he would get everything he rightly deserved…. To see his mother and father, to live a normal life- to have kids and a family…

You were just happy to have him humor you for one night- because in the morning? He'd be gone.

Tilting his head towards yours and kissing him again, you felt his rough and callused hands caress your face, run down the length of your arms, rest over your stomach. Every bit of you was a wonderful land to explore.

Tangling your hands into his long mess of hair you kept him close to your body- before he gently lay you down upon the grass beneath the stars. Kisses showering every inch he could reach.

A small groan left his lips as your knee brushed against his groin, and a shiver was sent down his spine. Heavy pants, were in your ears, and the sound of his heart beat so strongly…. You felt it against you. He was scared. Maybe just as scared as you were.  
Not because of the act of making love- but because you knew this was the end of the love you two could share. There was no going back… this was it.

The death of innocence. Not in a way that would hurt Jack, and his spirit- but in a way that would permanently change the both of you. No longer could there be a casual glance, nor a longing stare. It had to be all or nothing- for tomorrow? There would be no tomorrow for you.

His hands fumbled, shaking as they undid his robe and opened it, his knees holding himself up. He took your hands and let them caress over his chest and stomach, but held the right one over his heart. His eyes were pained- but he wouldn't cry. You knew he was too strong for that.

“This…. This here? Will always be yours…. I will never...” his words choked again, and instead of speaking- he let his actions speak for him.

He crashed his mouth against yours in a desperate lock. His tongue sliding against your lips before he was able to dive in. A hearty gasp, leaving his lips- he was a mess. Sure Jack couldn't kiss like a man with experience, and sure he was a bit of a drooling mess- but there was no mistaking the passion his kisses held and the amount of love he put into them.  
“May I…. ah… umm…?” he motioned to the buttons of your shirt, and of course you couldn't say no…. Why would you? What was there to lose?  
He nodded furiously and undid the buttons with ease, his hands pushing the shirt open to reveal your chest and stomach. His head dipped down, and he kissed above the navel, the slight heat of his breath trailing with him as he kissed all the way to your collarbone.

“I love you,” he panted, kissing over your heart, and down to one breast- sucking on the bud although unsure if he was actually doing it correctly.

A bit of gentle coaxing and instruction, and his body was arching against you- following every command and beg, and plea you gave him. God he was so eager- but he wanted to make it last.

Pulling away from a breast, he captured your mouth again, and you could feel the length of him hard and throbbing against you- the precum from his cock dribbling down your leg.

“I will make you the happiest woman tonight, I promise Cherry...” he huffed in your hear, before he carefully undid the pants you wore and slid them down and away.

“Gods…. Your so beautiful...” he took the time to trail a hand down your face, between your breast, down your stomach and thighs…. He looked as if he couldn't breath.

“Jack?” you spoke softly, before the other came back down for a gentle kiss.

“Yes?” his voice was laced with passion and need.

“I love you,” you smiled.

“And… I you,” he shivered.

You had slept with men before- and a good thing too. Because Jack followed the instructions you gave him for preparation. The man was by no means a starter model, and you wanted to enjoy your last moments with him.

He dipped his fingers in your folds, and stretched you, two fingers to start. The spread of his hand feeling exactly how tight you were and shivering. His mouth remained on yours however, and he continued to grace you with kisses…

He felt you clench around his digits enough to make him shake, and push you open a bit further, “There…. I… I am going to try to...”

You nodded. Knowing what he meant.

As he pressed his lips to yours once more, he peppered your face and cheeks as well, making sure to distract you from any pain he may cause. Sliding in careful and in small increments, he kept your mind in a haze to keep away the pain- and surprisingly? There was none.

He shook above you as he wrapped his arms under yours and held you close, his hands pressing you to his stomach while his hips bucked against yours. The feeling of pleasure ricocheting through you, and by the looks of it- him as well.

“I… I…. damn it… words… can't...” his English faded, and soon all you could hear was the sound of him babbling in Japanese- some words were lost on you while others were words like 'love, mine, forever, please, good,' and those words were enough.

The feel of his stomach pressed firmly against yours, his cock grinding against the sensitive bud between your legs…. The rough kisses, getting more desperate with each movement…. It was all so much.

You could feel his muscles twitch beneath you, and soon….  
Tears…

Hot tears on your cheeks, as his desperate kisses continued. Hot tears as each movement got a bit more sporadic, and it was torture.

It didn't take long to finish, and even after, Jack held on with all his might, the large man cradling you in his arms and not letting go. He didn't make a sound, but you felt the tears he let lace down his cheeks. This was the last he'd see you- and it…  
It hurt...

He lay his head upon your chest…

Thump…. Thump…. Thump….

“You’re real…. For now…. You are real…. And… you are mine…” he let out another shaky sigh, tangling his fingers in yours, and looking up into your eyes he took in a deep breath, “In another life- I hope I can meet you once again- for no matter what time has in store for us- our red string will never break,”


	2. Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelions, are commonly mistaken as flowers- but are actually weeds. That doesn't stop them from trying their hardest to do their best, and preserver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I didn't think you would all enjoy this so much! XD Well, here you are! The next chapter to my samurai drabbles!]

  A gentle breeze caressed your face as you let the grass tickle your skin. Steady breaths leaving nose as you listened to the sound of crickets, birds, and small wildlife around you.

  Today was an overall peaceful day… odd and out of the blue when you were running for your life with a dear beloved samurai. Actually, you were always on the run. But it made it all the more enjoyable and treasured when you did get a moment alone.

  Speaking of which-

  “You have finally awoken I see?” you could hear him chuckle, as your eyes opened, and you sat up.

  “I've been awake for awhile,” you yawned, stretching out your sore muscles.

  This wonderful man, you'd come to call your boyfriend- had been out hunting, and managed to catch a deer. Luckily, he'd already skinned and gutted it somewhere away from camp. The smell was always a bit sour and burned your nose.

  “Oh?” he gave a gentle smile in your direction before returning to his work of preparing meat and settling it on sticks to smoke, “If you have been awake this whole time, then why not help me finish this small task?”

  He always asked for help, never demanding. It wasn't surprising the samurai's gentle voice alone could get you to help him with whatever task was at hand. It had some sort of soothing effect- and it made your body move- a lot of times- without you telling it too.

  Grasping a stick and settling it next to you, you grabbed your knife and began stripping meat, settling it on the stick to smoke on the fire as well. A slow crackle from the fire preventing absolute silence as you both worked.

  The silence was awkward when you'd both started traveling together. But now it was rather calm. A gentle kind of silence. It made the world stop turning, even if it was for a moment.

  “So… did you sleep well?” the samurai asked, as he leaned back a slight bit away from the flames to let his flushed skin cool a moment.

  “Mmm-hmm!” you nodded a reply as you tested the meat, poking it a bit with a finger.

  “What did you dream of?” the was trying to start a small conversation, and it was too cute- mostly because, before you? The samurai had no experience with women, and here he was trying to idly keep one going.

  “Ahh, it was silly… honestly it didn't make any sense to me...” you blew a puff of air from your lips, as you glanced back at him, his eyes peering over at you with curiosity.

  “Well… it may not make sense to you…. But all dreams have meaning…. Tell me the dream? Perhaps I could help you interpret it's meaning?” he turned the meat to it's other side over the fire as he spoke, his eyes glancing back and forth from you to his roasting food.

  With a small sigh, you shrugged, and leaned back a bit, “Well… Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt any to tell you….,” you cleared your throat as you recalled your dream.

_You were naked, everything showing, and you didn't care. The wind in your face, and a smile laced across your lips it seemed as though you were so happy. But… the odd part, was that you were absolutely coated in blood. From head to toe there was so much of it it seemed impossible. But of course this was a dream- even if you didn't know it at the time._

_In your hand you held a single dandelion, and were blowing it, and letting the small fluffy seeds flutter away into the breeze. Behind you Jack had a few of the small weeds as well, and was blowing them into the breeze too. Both of you were completely naked, bloody- and happy._

  “Jack… I- I'm worried…. It was such an odd dream… but… I've never killed anyone, and I wouldn't… I-I couldn't...” your words trailed off as you felt a warm hand clasp against your own.

  Looking up you could see the slightly flustered samurai smiling at you- and it created a shared warmth between you. Worries seemed to ebb away, and only that flustered knot in your stomach remained.

  “It does not sound like anything to be worried about,” he nodded, before motioning for you to come closer into his arms.

  Scooting a bit closer, you stared at the flames again, the light flickering almost hypnotizing. “Well… Mr. Dream whisperer…. What does it mean then?”

  Jack nodded a bit as he rested his head atop your own. Thinking a few moments, he sighed before speaking again, “I'll start with being naked- the fact you were not embarrassed to be naked around me, means that you are comfortable with me and yourself… it is a good thing- and symbolizes the amount of trust we have in one another,”

  You gave a nod before adding, “Okay, but we were covered in blood… like so much it was ridiculous! There's no way that was a good thing! To be happy and bloody?”

  Jack gave a small laugh before continuing, “Blood represents life, love, and even passion... I was once told the more blood in a dream, the more vitality it shows within you,”

  It was almost surprising how much sense that made… Being comfortably naked around him- being in love, feeling alive… it was all so surreal, but made complete sense when you really thought about it.

  You **_loved_ ** Jack. A whole lot, and he knew it. You both knew it.

  Keeping the silence a moment longer, you spoke, “Okay… so then the dandelion has to mean something good right?”

  Jack gave a small frown, before it returned to a smile, “Well… it depends on how you look at it I suppose… After all, they represent joy, and memories- wanting to cling onto joyous memories…. Hold them close and not let them go- the memories you wish to keep, are as sturdy as the dandelion,”

  “Okay, that doesn't sound so bad Jack…. Why would it be bad?” you asked.

  As Jack went to speak one of the sticks snapped, and you both had to scramble to save the meat before it burned- cutting your conversation short.

  “Ahh, dang it! Jack I'm sorry I should paid closer attention! Now the meats gonna be burned….” you cursed under your breath as you gathered up the lightly charred flesh of the animal, and stowed it away in your knapsack.

  Jack waved your worries away, and settled down more meat around the fire, making sure the sticks could withstand the heat a bit better than the last ones did. It would make for some unpleasant dinners if it kept up…

  There was a bit of laughter as the two of you settled down again, and talked about a variety of small things. The places you'd been, the places you wanted to go, where you wanted to be in the next few years.

  Jack himself was happy and determined as ever to defeat Aku and save the world- or rather the universe. You knew you'd cheer him on the whole way as well.

  “Ahh, seems like we ran out of water Jack… I'll go fetch some since you hunted earlier, so you just chill here a moment okay?” you smiled, before standing up and gathering a bucket and your water-sacks.

  Jack gave a nod, waiting till you were out of sight before he let out a defeated sigh. Your dream had his thoughts wandering and mulling in his head more than he cared to admit. It made him a bit sad, and all the more ready to leave- and unfortunately he didn't know where that would leave the two of you. He had no idea what would become of the world he'd grown used to.

  Standing up, he crossed the camp, and found himself standing in the grassy clearing. No trees stood around him, but all the same he felt shaded.

  Night had come and encased him in a shadow, despite the moons efforts to illuminate the surrounding area. Stars and fireflies fought for the right to decorate the sky in an illuminating stream of lights, and even more beautiful scenery.

  This was the kind of setting that almost made the samurai forget about Aku, and the fact he existed. These places were far separated and scarce, but they were beautiful. It made for a painting that the gods must have painted to make the journey easier… for beauty found it's place in even the most surprising places…. One of those places- inside his own heart.

  Closing his eyes, he pictured the way your smile curved, and how your cheeks felt warm against his hand. How your eyes seemed to sparkle like stars on their own, even without the aid of the night. Or even how your skin felt when it brushed against him- ever so lightly.

  It brought a fluster to his own cheeks.

  His eyes snapped open when he felt something brush his cheeks- in hopes it was you. But instead…

  It was a dandelion seed, the fluff tickling his nose. This caused another frown to course across his brow as he thought of the meaning of the small weed- impersonating a flower.

  Blowing away dandelion seeds- symbolized fleeting moments. Moments that passed one by and could never return. A symbol to take things at a slower pace and enjoy them, for they do not last forever.

  It symbolized the time he had left with his beloved. It was fleeting, and it was painful to think about.

  Clenching the small seed in his hand, he stopped a moment, releasing it and letting it fly away into the wind. He heaved a heavy sigh before feeling a hand on the small of his back.

  “Hey there! You weren't at camp… where'd you go big guy?” you flashed a grin, as you peered up at the other, instantly making him relax and feel at ease.

  “I was merely lost in though, my apologies,” he gave a curt nod to the other, before looking back up at the sky.

  “Hmm… ya know… what I think?” you took a few steps in front of him and smiled, giving a small wink.

  “I do not, but I would love to know what you are thinking,” there was another throaty chuckle.

  “I think…. You should make a wish- on a dandelion!”you smirked as you picked up the small fluffy weed and brought it over to the samurai, your eyes lighting up with joy.

  “Wishing…. On a dandelion?” the samurai was confused, and looked as if he wanted you to continue on and indulge his curiosity.

  “Mm-hmm! Where I was from, you would take this small fluffy flower, close your eyes and make a wish- if all the seeds flew off the plant? You're dream would come true!” you smirked, holding it up to his lips, “So make a wish and blow!”

  He nodded, and closed his eyes a moment to indulge you.

  After a moment he blew the small weeks seeds to the fleeting wind, not leaving a since one on the stem. He smiled a small, yet hopeful smile.

  “Yeah- hah! You're gonna get your wish!” you nodded, “Come on! Let's go play with some more before bed!”

  Letting you tug him across the field of fluffy weeds, he let out a laugh- we would enjoy these fleeting moments and hold onto that wish with all his heart.

**_' I wish… with all my heart…. That I may keep her at my side- till death do us part,'_ **


End file.
